Alucard and Sekerei and Magus
by Azrael's Son
Summary: come on in and dont fall through the floor


for those of you who want to know i do not own Hellsing or Sekirei or harry potter so dont sue me flames are ok since i know im going to hell anyway at least ill be nice and warm down there.

please read or dont your choice thanks.

Chapter 1

Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war...

In the house of the Hellsing family in England just outside of London, a very old vampire watched as his master Sir Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing as she was in her office pacing and smoking.

now Alucard figured that the smoking was nothing new as she smoked her cuban cigars like a regular person went through a pack a day due to chainsmoking, thats how many cigars she went through, what worried him was the pacing as she only did that when extremely pissed, and let it not be said that he who was once known as the impaler, didnt enjoy a good argument or fight so he being an idiot said " master if you keep doing as you are now your going to wear a hole in the carpet then the marble floors themselves and when that happens, well heat and stone dont mix accept in a forge so its not my fault if you go through the floor." she turns and looks at him and asks "did i ask for your opinion Alucard if i want your two cents ill ask for it when i need it. Now about this incide- " so alucard flips two copper pennies to her and they land on the floor in front of her and he says " you asked for them master" he smiles with a cheshire grin on his face that could teach the cat himself lessons on being an ass. Now integra looked at Alucard and said after stopping and staring at Alucard for a second, please just give me one more reason to riddle your undead ass with silver just give me a reason you wretch. Now as for this incedent where your trolling the men for kicks and sent one to the insane asylum where he still is non responsive except to loud popping sounds like a paintball hitting at close range that will stop or your seventy inch plasma screen tv with netflix will not only be shot but burned then salted so you cant go near it then it will be thrown in the thames river am I understood Alucard? He looked at Integra and not only flipped her the bird but after saluting then phased through the floor just as his master Integra pulled her .45 caliber automatic 1911 Springfield out and let off three shots in a triangle grouping where Alucard's head had just been before he went back to his basement dwelling . Integra then resumed her pacing while she heard a dark chuckle then a crack appeared in the floor she jumped back and went over to her desk and after the first cigar went out promptly lit up another one she sat there and stewed for a minute or two and then swore very loudly "damn you Alucard!!" to which he replied in barely a whisper at the edge of hearing "too late for that master I'm already dead!"

Elsewhere in britain a boy who's name is Harry Potter is doing yardwork and is wishing he was anywhere else but at home of his horrid aunt petunia and uncle vernon with their son dudley. The dursley's treated harry with not only neglect and the quite often frigid cold abuse worse was that the boy had never even celebrated his birthday from what he remembered from the story his aunt told him once he was left on the doorstep with the milk in a old basket with a small blanket and nothing but a note… the note explained that he was the last of his line and was to be taken care of taught a good work ethic and that when he came of age he was to be told where he came from. Now harry didn't really understand why he was left on the doorstep but he couldn't deny that his "relatives" hadn't taught him work ethics. From the time he was 4yrs old he was cooking the meals of the dursleys and pulling the weeds in the garden doing the housework all the while having to hold himself back in school and not get better grades than his cousin dudley because if he got better grades or didn't do something right the first time after being shown once he got beaten. Even the teachers at the school he went to noticed and tried to help but when the teachers left the house after meeting with the dursleys after two housecalls by said teachers harry got beat up worse than if he wouldn't have said anything. So he learned to keep those thoughts to himself and his problems as well. After he got done pulling the weeds from the garden he saw that it was getting somewhat dark out so he went in washed his hands then went on to prepare dinner apparently vernon had had a good day at work he had a job at Grunnings drill company and he had gotten promoted so he called his wife and asked her to get a turkey at the store and cook it up for a feast as he wanted to share his good mood. What that really meant was that petunia went to the store with harry in toe they picked up the turkey and stuffing and when they got home petunia ordered harry to cook it to perfection and if it was burnt at all he wouldn't get food for a week and he would be locked in his cupboard room for two weeks as another punishment. So he cooked it and of course he didn't get to have any of it as both his uncle and cousin were fat tubs of lard that ate everything in site so with silence being the better part of valor in this case he went to his cupboard bedroom after seeing that the three stooges as he called them were ignoring him again and with a rumbling stomach and hunger pains had a fitful nights sleep. The next day when harry woke up which the date being July 31st . Which just happened to be a Monday everyone heard the mail drop harry heard it because he was right Outside mowing the lawn with a lod push mower where a person could see the blades going around to cut the grass then he would rake up the cuttings later that he'd heard the slot "scree ! clank!" meaning the post had been dropped off by the postman. Today was also Harry's Birthday... for all the recognition he got it was just another day of the week. On the upside of things vernon the whale as harry thought of him demanded harry get the post. So harry stopped mowing the lawn and went in the house and picked up the post and as he was going through it looking for ads to read he came upon a letter addressed to him it said "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" to Harry potter #4 privet drive the cupboard under the stairs. Now harry was eleven years old today and he had learned to not be seen or heard unless otherwise demanded so he walked by his "room"and slid the letter between the vent slats on the door and continued on to deliver the post to the rest of the family as if nothing was amiss. Then after he had delivered the post he was about to head back outside to finish up his yardwork, when his whale of an uncle had called a family meeting and as he was living in the house they loosely considered him albeit very grudgingly and with many beatings to try to make him normal they still loosely considered him as family because of his relation to petunia. So vernon called the meeting and explained that his boss had asked him to go to japan because the japanese needed what they termed as quality british tools to build afew skyscrapers and the request had come from a japanese business conglomerate called M.B.I.

The president of said company being Hiroto Minaka had asked for a representative from Grunnings to make the sales pitch and also to close the deal while explaining that lodgings and food would be taken care of while in japan. So vernons boss appointed him to make the pitch and close the deal and was sending him and his family to japan for afew months and he was to let his family know. Of the soon to be change in lodgings.

While vernon did explain to his family with harry included only because he never made a sound during meetings like this the family decided they would be leaving the next day. So with the meeting over, Harry went back out to finish raking up the grass cuttings and to make lunch for everyone. He made sub sandwiches because that is what his aunt wanted to have and everyone agreed it wouldn't be that bad even though it didn't have the right amount of meat is what dudley complained about to which petunia replied that he needed to go on a ddiet after the nurse called them from his school and told them they didn't have any clothes that would fit him anymore so everyone was gonna eat health food and this was just the start and at least had some meat in it as opposed to not having any at all. So they all ate lunch with harry's portion being smaller than the rest and after that he went back into his cupboard to avoid his cousin because his cousin not only hated small spaces but couldn't fit in the cupboard anyway. After everyone had packed and had gotten the tickets to japan for the next day they went to bed and vernon even bought a ticket for the freak or boy as he dubbed harry whenever vernon saw him and the only reason vernon bought the freak a ticket was because he didn't trust the boy to not burn down the house while they were gone. So he was coming with to be kept an eye on.

In the country of japan In the city of shinto teito the president of m.b.i. hiroto minaka was wondering when he would meet the person who was supposed to be coming to close the deal after seeing just what they were trying to achieve he was bored and curious and that is never a good combination. Now as well as being the head of m.b.i that is a leading pharmacutical company that has state of the art medicines and technology to boot he is also "The Gamemaster" he had found a ship with extra terrestrial beings that after he woke the first one up he learned that they were known as Sekirei and that there were 108 of the beings one being fully grown as a Pillar and the others with the exception of 5 fetuses being embryos and waiting to be grown by the ship when the others were awakened he found the ship twelve years ago and in that time had gone from a college student to a owner of a company that specialized in medicines and tech not yet seen or heard of in other places as for the sekirei the pillar who called herself Mia had explained that sekirei came to this planet to find their ashikabis or their lifemates and since the descovery of the shipe the embryos had grown at a fantastic rate leaving only one or two being teenaged in years and one child not yet a teen all the others bar afew had been released mia left the discipline squad that minaka had made after seeing what happened when she unleashed her abilities and had moved to the northern part of the city and continues to run a inn for wayward sekirei and minaka isnt stupid enough to get on her bad side so he lets her play house and when she does something truly hindering his plan he figures he will crush her if she ever gets to that point.

But as to the people coming from britain he has found out about them and is reading over their dossiers on what he can find out about them and notices an oddity. The fourth person of the family has no record or birth certificate or anything. So as he is looking over all of this he is staring at Harry Potters picture and he thinks to himself " well well Mr. Potter your very interesting I wonder what you will do when you get snagged into my game if one of the little birds reacts to you… "

Chapter 2

Dogs of war part 2.

Now since the day before the dursleys had been packed to head to japan they drove to the airport and got on the plane with everyone of the dursleys looking neat and tidy and here again we find harry potter looking out of place. Yet after afew looks and questions from the flight attendants harry was left alone and so were the dursleys harry having to put on the airs of someone with mental issues just to avoid too much notice and after the plane landed in japan and the dursleys plus harry had left the airport and were picked up by a limo that hiroto minaka had sent to pick them up and take them to their hotel harry looking out the window at the old and very intriguing buildings and wondering what the history was behind them while the dursleys just chattered away in their iwn little world of seeing a different country and remarking on the architecture harry was more interested in looking at the buildings and the history they had seen and what it must have been like back in the era when the old temples were put up and wondering how they were built. All to soon the limo stopped at the hotel that they were to be staying at and everyone got out and the manager of the hotel was waiting out front to greet their foreign guests and once everyone got out of the limo and with another odd look at harry being with them the manager said a good day to you dursley- veronon-san I am takagawa shinjo and I am honored that you would stay at my hotel just use the phone in your room if you have need of anything please your room is number 14 on the 3rd floor will there be anything aside from your luggage you need carried up? Vernon looked at the manager for a second then replied well how much would another room be for while we are here? mr shinjo was it? The room is for the boys you see my wife and I would like some time away from our son and nephew for afew days…

Ah well as you sir are a guest of M.B.I we can just book you another room now for free would you like the room next to you or across the hall for the children? Across the hall would be better I think thank you mr shinjo and now we are very jet lagged and would like to see the rooms and get accustomed to everything so…

Ah of course of course mr dursley right this way follow me and thank you for staying with us . After the dursleys and harry had gotten to their rooms the dursleys had promptly unpacked then after Then and having a japanese style dinner because when in rome do as the romans do, or in this case the Japanese when it came to dining. After the late lunch early dinner then the durselys promptly went to their rooms and harry was sharing the room dudley is in but at least he has his own bed for however long they are here and harry is eccstatic about that he finally gets to sleep in a real bed! He feels like he's on cloud nine because of how comfortable he is so he after having his thoughts interrupted by a loud snore from dudley gets the letter that had come for him out of his trunk opens it and out falls a list of what looks to be school supplies and a letter of congratulations from someone named McGonagall and further saying he had been accepted to the school called hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. After looking at the letter and the extensive list he sees that the time to send a reply is sept.1 as he knows letters needs to be answered he says he will give it some thought and reply before the final day of the deadline as he feels he needs more information and sure his life now is hell but he was never taught to leap then look after he dropped off a cliff is what he puts in the letter and then with the few stamps he has pilfered from the dursleys he puts them on the return envelope he sees and then quietly sneaks out of the room to find a mail drop box at least he hopes they have those here in japan.

After harry finds and then drops the letter in a post box at the front desk dor outgoing mail he asks the desk clerk if it would be ok if he explored the city for a bit and the desk clerk looks at harry, then at the doors, looks around smiles and gives harry a card for when he wants to get back to his room and motions him out the revolving door with a smile on his face.

So Harry left his relatives at the hotel and went to explore the city to get away from them and the thought crossed his mind of " I really hope uncle vernon rots in hell for what he has done to me and the world would be better off without him and aunt petunia and dudley"

As he walked down the street to explorer the city and get some food and see the sites he stopped at a ramen shop afew blocks from the hotel that was fairly secluded from the public eye and he was still thinking about how cruel and unfair the world is when a fairly large man in a red trench coat and red fedora with black slacks black shirt and combat boots sat down in front of him, and joining the man was a woman with blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and as Harry's eyes traveled down her figure for a split second wondered how she could walk without back problems with the what had to be the largest pair of globes he had ever seen on a woman it was almost too much for her shirt to contain but the shirt was struggling valiently to keep her chest from being on display and winning but only just barely. She looked at Harry with a cheerful smile who waved and said "Hello!" "unlike my friend I at least have some manners could we sit with you for a bit kid?" we are new in town and don't really know the place and you look like you could use some company if your ok with it…?

Harry thought for a second and said Sure I could use afew friends right now and I don't know the city well myself as I just got here this morning as well I just left the hotel where my ahem relatives are at because I cant stand them. What did you say your names were again? Im Harry, Harry Potter. The blond looked at him and her thoughts were racing foremost two things on her mind the first being he's polite and cute for a kid and the second being why does he not like his relatives? Her thoughts must have not checked with her brain before leaving her mouth because she then hears thanks for the compliment and when I get to know you and your friend better I might tell you miss…? She then blushes like a tomato and says Sorry! Im Seras Victoria and the rude one is-

My name is Alucard young man and I must say not many can get Seras to blush like a schoolgirl with her crush I find it highly entertaining you did that so quickly he says as he chuckles. So young harry thank you for letting us sit with you and im sure you have some questions we also have some questions we might be able to help you with and we have afew of our own mine is why do you seem to hate your relatives and what are you doing here so late at night when monsters could be out roaming the streets?

Harry was instantly wary of Alucard

How do you know I hate my relatives Alucard sir? And at this point seras interupts with a master don't be rude! Alucard looks at harry and explains that seras and he have some gifts with knowing what people are thinking and that is how he knew.

Harry looks at him "you can tell what people are thinking like mind reading ? Alucard looks at harry and suddenly harry hears a voice echo in his head " I most definetly can young one and it seems you have secrets of your own, don't worry I wont pry but here is my card if you need help with your relatives and making them disappear permanently call this number -as harry's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates when he hears the voice in his head and takes the card Alucard resumes speaking regularly instead of in his head- and if I don't pic up the phone Seras will and we will be right over to help. but here is what we were told in regards to you kid...

Harry looks at the two of them then the card pockets the card and listens to what Alucard and Seras have to say.

\- Flashback –

Alucard and seras are called into Integra's office and once both arrive she reads Alucard the riot act for his latest pranks of turning walters wardrobe entirely pink and then putting a whoopie cushion filled with methane under her seat at last nights dinner when she had part of the knights of the round as guests for dinner and while being chastised for the pranks alucard is internally laughing his ass off and seras is thinking why am I getting in trouble for masters crap again she internally whines-

Now Alucard and Seras I have a job for you in japan… there is a company called M.B.I they are a leading medical and tech company in japan and they are having some guests over from the states find out what you can about on Harry James Potter he is the son of someone who is a very dear friend of mine Lily Potter nee Lily Evans before she got married he should be living with his aunt and uncle and i was asked to find little harry by his mother as she doesnt trust the supreme mugwump of britain one albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore or as i say his last name dumb as a door.

if his relatives are treating him badly then by all means dispose of them and bring him here if your able he is both a primary and at the same time secondary focus to you mission while he is one objective your other objective is to see what one hiroto minaka is up to i understand from my sources that he is up to something suggesting a battle royale of a sort and i want to know what is going on if its vampires or something else. and if you need to get out of there fast use your full abilities alucard and seras to your maximum potential and if necessary lethality if needed.

Also to satisfy your curiosity Alucard he happens to be my distant cousin and as such is of the Hellsing bloodline and should i fall he will become your new master to both you and your fledgling Seras... am i understood?

Alucard was puzzled as he thought to himself he has never known the hellsing family had an extended branch but orders were orders and concerning the future it would be good to serve another if integra fell and seras could have a master she could relate to more and it might get her to drink blood the way a proper vampire should .so he said "As you command master it will be done come seras we have work to do."

\- Present-

Harry took the card out of his pocket again and looked at the card and looked at the two vampires and said " so this person Integra is my cousin and wants to make sure im ok right? and from what i can gather from what your orders are my mom is still alive and looking for me so how did i come to be with my shitty aunt and uncle and lets not forget the fat lard they call a son that regularlly plays harry hunting with his friends when im back in england and all the other crap that i get beaten and blamed for so why now all of a sudden am i important and who in the hell is dumbledore although i think im gonna adopt integras last name for him because if he knew or knows how im treated by the three stooges he truly deserves to have people call him dumb as a door."he says angrily

Seras looks at Harry and then at her master and says to harry if you want master i would be more than happy to deal with your "ahem" relatives for you...

Alucard looks at Seras and sees her eyes going from cerulean blue to crimson red and like her a smile breaks out on his face as well. to which he turns back to harry and says "like my fledgling here says Harry we would gladly deal with your relatives after what they have put you through and suffice to say they will be permanently dealt with if that is your wish to have it be so...?" Harry looks at both Alucard and Seras and a smile breakes out on his own face and he starts to snicker then outright laugh for afew minutes and when he gets himself under control again he looks to Alucard and Seras and says "Follow me."

chapter 3

Revenge best served.

Cold with aside dish.

"Follow me" Harry said. so Alucard and Seras get up and join him walking back to his hotel where he is staying and by this time the sun is just rising in the east and the sky is turning from black with stars and the constelations showing to a light indigo blue and Alucard has seras practicing her abilities of sensing others from a distance as he told her before "sensing others from a distance may save you one day police girl and well with the added bonus of you coming out alive you might need a new wardrobe as well at that point but if you dont want to buy clothes all the time i can teach you how to recreate your clothes so you will still look good to the boss or whoever your reporting to at the time after you come out of the wringer." and it was as she was sensing the people around her like Alucard her master had been teaching her to do that they arrived at the hotel Harry had been staying in the previous day when she said "Stop master and hold up Harry im sensing some powerful energy similar to you harry but not like you at the same time i have a feeling we should be careful one of the presences i sense is pure malice similar to big red here." as she points her finger at Alucard, and Alucard being the oldest warmonger on the planet says " wait here i will go and say Hi !" and Harry looks at him and Seras and says " Alucard why dont we deal with my relatives first then if you mistakenly break down a wall to reveal these people that seras is sensing maybe we can turn them into allies...?"

unknown to the three, next to the building is a black and grey tabby cat with what looks like a pair of glasses for marking around the eyes and the cat looked at the three individuals and turned after hearing what was said, then went around the corner of the building then disappeared down the alley and transformed from a cat into a witch that apparated with a almost silent pop and appeared in the office of an elderly wizard with a long white beard and half moon glasses and told the wizard "Albus, you will never guess who i just ran into and it seems we have a very large red problem along with young mr. potter being in japan and being out on his own earlier he returned with afew people that quite frankly had they fought on he who must not be named side we would have been slaughtered in an instant!"

Albus percival wulfric brian dumbledore looked at the witch that apparated into his office and asked "what are you talking about minerva, and why is harry in japan when he should be in little whinging and who has he got with him that has you so troubled? " the now named minerva the professor for transfiguration of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked stunned that albus the all knowing dumbledore didnt have a clue what she was talking about and proceeded to tell him.

"Albus what do you know of a person although i hesitate to call the man such as he is almost as tall as Hagrid our groundskeeper i would swear he is a creature being as tall as he is but the persons name is Alucard and with him was a little blonde chit of a girl with a chest that in my younger days i would have sold my mother to have but the man was dressed in a red trenchcoat black slacks black combat boots and had orange sunglasses on with pale skin almost looked like a vampire and had white gloves with a pentagram circle with runic or some other writing on them and reeked of death and both of them were with mister potter and were going to deal with his relatives but when they got close another presence stopped them and harry suggested they become allies with the unknown entity!"

Albus listened for afew minutes then blanched and turned deathly pale with worry, and thought "The No Life King ?! It cant be! if the nosferatu Alucard or as he was once known as Count Dracula is with Harry and has a fledgling then my plans for the boy facing Voldemort and dying are in danger of crashing down around me the boy has to die to save the wizarding world and with him out of the way i can get his money and retire but if the vampire is with him and has a fledgling then i might never be able to get my plan to bear fruit because the damned dead bastard will tell the boy of his heritage then I'm ruined! and what the hell does Hellsing want eith the boy anyway and why in the name of Morgana's left buttcheek is he in japan anyway i have to stall for time and come up with different plans or i may not live to see the next few years out when Harry is supposed to come to Hogwarts!

Ah i know i will tell minerva to keep an eye on them and follow them and if things turn out the way i think they will i can blame Lily and James and they will take the fall for this yes that works perfectly i think"

Albus after coming up with that plan looks at minerva and points his wand at her under the desk and says Obliviate! he controls the spell to wipe the last five minutes from her memory and says " Minerva i want you to go to japan and find out what mr. potter is doing there when he should be back home in little whinging and see what you can find out about the people with him then report back here please if you would thank you my friend" Minerva nodded her head and said "i feel as if i have forgotten something but i dont know what i hope i remember it soon" she then disapparated never remembering her report and not knowing she would soon head into a bloodbath of war preportions


End file.
